A turning tool with a motor built-in therein generally is used by directly coupling a cutting blade or something to a rotary shaft.
In the event that a work piece is larger than a turning tool or is outwardly protruded, a work is easy; however in the event that a work piece is smaller than a turning tool or has an inwardly contracted configuration, work is not easy to do.